mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Demographics of Burkessee
78.2 years (2012) |life_male = 76.5 years |life_female = 79.9 years |infant_mortality = 6.4 deaths/1,000 infants (2012) |fertility = 1.78 children born/woman (2012) |net_migration = 1.3 migrant(s)/1,000 population (2012) |age_0-14_years= 17.9% |age_15-64_years= 69.5% |age_65_years= 12.6% (2012) |sr_total_mf_ratio=1.01 male(s)/female (2012) |sr_at_birth=1.08 male(s)/female |sr_under_15=1.06 male(s)/female |sr_15-64_years=0.99 male(s)/female |sr_65_years_over=0.88 male(s)/female |nation=''noun'': Jarradian(s) adjective: Jarradian |major_ethnic= Jarradian (86.4%) |minor_ethnic= Romanian (10.8%) |minorities= |official=Jarradian (85.8%) }} The demographics of the Jarradian state of Burkessee is authorised and managed by the United States of Jarrad Census Bureau. This article is about the demographic features of the population of Burkessee, including population density, ethnicity, education level, health of the populace, economic status, religious affiliations and other aspects of the population. Burkessee has a high Human Development Index of 0.927, ranking below average. Despite this, Burkphis holds the number one position in Newsweek's rankings of the world's cities to live in, measuring health, education, political environment and economic dynamism. Demographic history The population of Burkessee was not recorded until 1810 when the area was reported to be inhabited. In the 1810 census, the first report of the population was 14,347 people. It would later reach 1,360,000 in the 1910 census, an increase that has never been seen at 9,374.78%. The 1990 census showed 4,101,938 people, the last known confirmed figure during the time the country was under a totalitarian dictatorship. Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.8) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:600 height:425 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:10000000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:3000000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:1000000 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1860 text:1860 bar:1870 text:1870 bar:1880 text:1880 bar:1890 text:1890 bar:1900 text:1900 bar:1910 text:1910 bar:1920 text:1920 bar:1930 text:1930 bar:1940 text:1940 bar:1950 text:1950 bar:1960 text:1960 bar:1970 text:1970 bar:1980 text:1980 bar:1990 text:1990 bar:2000 text:2000 bar:2010 text:2010 bar:2012 text:2012 PlotData= color:barra width:20 align:left bar:1860 from: 0 till:492023 bar:1870 from: 0 till:632645 bar:1880 from: 0 till:872512 bar:1890 from: 0 till:1099378 bar:1900 from: 0 till:1262043 bar:1910 from: 0 till:1360372 bar:1920 from: 0 till:1678954 bar:1930 from: 0 till:1834956 bar:1940 from: 0 till:2023602 bar:1950 from: 0 till:2186326 bar:1960 from: 0 till:2348244 bar:1970 from: 0 till:2837545 bar:1980 from: 0 till:3046928 bar:1990 from: 0 till:4101938 bar:2000 from: 0 till:4998382 bar:2010 from: 0 till:5981837 bar:2012 from: 0 till:6207956 PlotData= bar:1860 at:492023 fontsize:XS text: 492023 shift:(-8,5) bar:1870 at:632645 fontsize:XS text: 632645 shift:(-8,5) bar:1880 at:872512 fontsize:XS text: 872512 shift:(-8,5) bar:1890 at:1099378 fontsize:XS text: 1099378 shift:(-8,5) bar:1900 at:1262043 fontsize:XS text: 1262043 shift:(-8,5) bar:1910 at:1360372 fontsize:XS text: 1360372 shift:(-8,5) bar:1920 at:1678954 fontsize:XS text: 1678954 shift:(-8,5) bar:1930 at:1834956 fontsize:XS text: 1834956 shift:(-8,5) bar:1940 at:2023602 fontsize:XS text: 2023602 shift:(-8,5) bar:1950 at:2186326 fontsize:XS text: 2186326 shift:(-8,5) bar:1960 at:2348244 fontsize:XS text: 2348244 shift:(-8,5) bar:1970 at:2837545 fontsize:XS text: 2837545 shift:(-8,5) bar:1980 at:3046928 fontsize:XS text: 3046928 shift:(-8,5) bar:1990 at:4101938 fontsize:XS text: 4101938 shift:(-8,5) bar:2000 at:4998382 fontsize:XS text: 4998382 shift:(-8,5) bar:2010 at:5981837 fontsize:XS text: 5981837 shift:(-8,5) bar:2012 at:6207956 fontsize:XS text: 6207956 shift:(-8,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,20) text: 1900-1915 Population projections According to the U.S.J. Census Bureau, the population of Burkessee within the future will be well above 9 million and will reach 10 million before the year 2100. Ethnic groups Because Burkessee has 105 counties, the table will only show regional statistics based on ethnicity. All counties have been calculated and totaled to their respective region with the results from the 2010 census below: Languages Population by mother tongue according to the 2010 census: The 2010 census precisely stated to state their mother language, as that would be included. In Burkessee, they made sure that they would not count their second language in the count, but only counted their main language. For example, 4,327,965 Jarradians in Burkessee can speak fluent English, but only 238,333 in the state spoke it as their first language. Religion Burkessee's location means a high number of religious citizens having a religion altogether. The dominant religion is the Jarradian Orthodox but its dominance declined in the last decade, notably between the 2000 and 2010 national censuses. Below is a table of the results from the 2000 USJ Census and the 2010 USJ Census. : In the 2010 national census, religion was optional to declare, but not many citizens in all states chose not to declare their religion. The results of the 2000 United States of Jarrad census for Burkessee in terms of religion status per ethnic group was counted in, as for all states. In the 2000 census, residents were unable to undeclare their religion and had to state it. Life expectancy at birth :Total population: 78.2 years :Male: 76.5 years :Female: 79.9 years (2012 est.) Total fertility rate : 1.96 children born/woman (2012) Infant mortality rate :Total: 6.4 deaths/1,000 live births (2010) :Male: 7.3 deaths/1,000 live births (2010) :Female: 5.5 deaths/1,000 live births (2010) Age structure :0–17 years: 17.9% :18–65 years: 69.5% :65 years and over: 12.6% (Census 2010) The median age is around 36 years as of 2012. Sex ratio There are 3,086,238 males and 3,121,718 females as of 2012 in Burkessee. This is a ratio of 1.01 in the state. Education Literacy in Burkessee is 99.99%. Unemployment Burkessee enjoys a low unemployment rate which is standing at 3.1% as of 2010. Median house price The average house in the United States of Jarrad is 250,000 - 300,000 dollars, with the most expensive being around 500,000 - 700,000 in the north east. However, Burkessee is known for its extreme high prices with the average home being 588,000 dollars, which is among the highest in the country. However, the benefits are high. Homes in Burkphis are known to last longer and usually stay in its same appearance for at least "100 years". People who purchase homes in Burkessee also get a guaranteed high internet connection speed at 3,586kbps. Diseases Burkessee has the lowest rate of disease prevalence per 1,000 people in the 2010 census. Diseases like HIV only infect 50 people per year. Urbanization Most residents in Burkessee live in urban areas, while the rural population is shrinking at a fast rate (17,000 a year). :Urban population: 5,413,337 or 87.2% of total population (estimate 2012) :Rural population: 794,619 or 12.8% of the total population (estimate 2012) :Rate of urbanization: 2.0% annual rate of change or 124,159 per year (2012 est.) Category:United States of Jarrad